1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to floor drains, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved floor drain and trap to provide a volume of water within the trap to prevent sewage gases from entering an interior surface of a dwelling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of drainage traps and various floor drains is well known in the prior art. Heretofore the prior art, however, has failed to set forth a uniquely effective organization, as provided by the instant invention, to maintain a volume of water within a drainage system to prevent sewage vapors from entering a dwelling, as well as providing various and effective screening arrangements for use with the drain to accommodate various flow conditions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,219 to Makela, et al., sets forth a floor drain provided with a cup-like drain with a laterally oriented drainage conduit with a water seal wall positioned below the conduit to maintain a volume of water within the organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,951,253 to Odenkirk sets forth a self-cleaning trap wherein an unobstructured interior body formed with an outlet and an inlet at opposed sides with an inner vertically disposed wall extending downwardly to a point in horizontal alignment with the outlet portion preventing escape of sewer gas into a dwelling.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,537,955 to Luff sets forth an elbow-type drain provided with coaxial lower and upper vertical portions of decreasing cross-sectional area to maintain a level of water therein to prevent obnoxious gases from entering a dwelling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,138 to Kessel sets forth a drain fitting provided with a medial downwardly extending conduit cooperating with a peripheral cylindrical conduit directing a flow of fluid therethrough while maintaining a level of water preventing entry of noxious gases into a dwelling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,711 to Fitzpatrick sets forth a drain trap provided within a basement with an outlet drain positioned at a level above a reservoir of fluid to prevent entry of noxious gases into a residence and the like.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved floor drain and trap as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.